


DONT HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT A THING

by chanyodaz



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BaekYeol - Freeform, ChanBaek - Freeform, M/M, Oneshot, royaltyau, supernaturalau, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 06:42:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21351922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanyodaz/pseuds/chanyodaz
Summary: "Can you fall in love with a ghost?" - Baekhyun"I'll always protect you, okay? I'll be here for you no matter what. You don't have to worry about a thing." - Chanyeol
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 16





	DONT HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT A THING

**Author's Note:**

> funny cause this story is actually my ela project for scary stories so i decided to post it i might do another separate part for smut but we'll see

Becoming a prince or princess, an almost cliche fantasy for every young boy and girl out there. The thought of living in a huge castle, wearing fancy outfits and jewels, finding their true love. Byun Baekhyun gagged at the thought every time it passed his mind. It was not only cliche and overrated for the young adult, but also has been proven partially false from experience; he wouldn't know what finding true love even feels like. 

Baekhyun, prince and only child of King Jun of Korea, knows the luxury of fancy items and a beautifully designed mansion. Though, he found everything suffocating from the dull paintings of his father on the hallway walls to the largely expensive artifacts aligned on stands all across the building. As an only child, Baekhyun was alone as he mostly isolated himself in his room with a randomly picked book from the library. 

The library, the only safe haven he had after his mom had passed away when he was only ten from an illness incurable at the time. The dirty honey blonde male loved the thrill when it came to picking a random book. What would he get this time, a boring biography he'd still probably end up reading or his favorite genre, supernatural? Baekhyun always had a way of getting lost in a book and the satisfaction overwhelming him as he finally completed a book. 

After a week of reading a book with every Greek Mythological tale made, Baekhyun had finally finished the book and couldn't be more pleased. If he had to go through one more day of a story so dumb that Baekhyun's toes curl at the thought of it, he would've thrown the book out of his bedroom window. 

Baekhyun was in the middle of his weekly random book picking when he heard shuffling coming from at least a few shelves behind him. A maid was mostly likely tidying up the place so, Baekhyun didn't give it much thought. His silver eyes stop at a book which must be around 900 pages if he were to estimate. He pulls it out to discover it was a book that he had already read. It talked about the royal family that had inherited the throne before his. The mansion used to be a castle owned by the Park family before a tragic accident in which royal family had been-

"Burned." A whisper came the direction he heard the shuffling, only closer. The royal family had indeed been burned to death intentionally by the royal chef but who-

"Burn. Burn! BURN! Fire. Hot. Flames." The whisper repeated in a mantra as it gradually came closer. Baekhyun must be hearing things as he shook his head as hard as he could to get the voice to stop. The words turn into screams and yells for help. Baekhyun drops at the booming sound as he covers his ears, the book now on the ground beside him. The voice abruptly stops. Baekhyun lets out a staggered breath before it gets caught again as the voice now breathes right into his ear. 

"Who are you?" Baekhyun looks to his right and jumps away immediately. "What are you doing here?" The man, still maintaining his color, was see through as if he were a hologram. The fiery red hair and piercing blue eyes compliment his well structured and proportional face and what looked like exceptional traditional night clothes over his fit, masculine body. Baekhyun immediately thinks the man is a ghost, but quickly shakes it off as he has been reading way too many supernatural books. 

Wait. Where has he seen this man before? Baekhyun goes for the book and runs through the pages, ignoring the man's insistent stare. Park Chanyeol, eldest and crowned prince of the Park family. Baekhyun stares up at the man, or might he say prince, in shock. He must be dreaming; it can't be. Baekhyun takes in a few deep breaths before standing up. He's dreaming. He'll just pretend like none of this ever happened.

"Where are you going?" The prince's deep voice calls out to him and that's enough to make him stop in his tracks. Okay, so maybe he's not dreaming, but this goes against every and any bit of common sense he had developed over the 26 years he had been alive. As casually as Baekhyun manage, he steadies himself in a formal manner. 

"I must be heading out now." Baekhyun turns around quickly, but a grasp on his shoulder stops him. " Not so fast. May I ask what you are doing in my castle?" Baekhyun's heart stops as he looks down at the floor. There's silence between them for a few moments before Baekhyun gathers himself. "I'm sorry to bring sorrow to you, but around, actually exactly 31 years ago, you and your family have been murdered." Chanyeol's fierce glare drops into a frown as he thinks that explains his current situation. 

"May I ask how?" If it were in any way possible, Baekhyun was actually starting to feel bad for the man or whatever the hell he was. "Burned. You were burned to death by the royal chef and your family and castle and went with you." The more Baekhyun looked at the prince, the more he resembled a kicked puppy. Baekhyun hesitantly reached to pat Chanyeol's shoulder; even he thought ghosts were able to go through things. Today was the exact date the family had passed. That, in fact, might be a reason why Chanyeol had suddenly appeared on this day. Was it unfinished business or possibly another chance..? 

"Let me get this straight." The dead prince said, losing all sense of manners. " I'm dead. My family's dead and you must be the new prince?" Baekhyun slowly nodded. Chanyeol ruffled his hair violently and Baekhyun watched in silence. Why was he even talking to the man? For all he knows, he's this close to pissing himself right then and there. 

"Baekhyun!" The said man quickly turns around and notices his personal butler right and the end of the row. Baekhyun turns around to Chanyeol and he's gone. Baekhyun huffs and follows Junmyeon to whatever sort of duty he has to accomplish today. 

Baekhyun had no choice but to go the library again the next day because he had nothing else to do for the whole day other than read. He was very cautious when looking through the shelves, though when he saw Chanyeol sitting at table, for some reason, he wasn't alarmed. He quietly sat next to him and opened his new pick. He didn't know what the book was about, but he was praying it wasn't boring. A few weeks have passed, the two were able to make small conversation. A few "hey"s, "What's that book about?"s, the thought of how outrageous this whole situation was to Baekhyun still lingering in the air. 

Two months have now passed, the two are now practically best friends. Chanyeol makes jokes every now and then. When Baekhyun is finally finished with the book, Baekhyun would tell Chanyeol about it or until Chanyeol gets bored of it, he would get dragged into a stupid conversation of Chanyeol's ever so dumb questions. Chanyeol, at one point, took the book away from Baekhyun, demanding attention. He made the smaller chase him around to retrieve the book. 

"You can't catch me!"Chanyeol yelled behind him. "Chanyeol! This is preposterous! We aren't five year olds!" Baekhyun yells back, trying to keep up with Chanyeol. "Wow, you're really slow." Chanyeol looks behind him and laughs as Baekhyun's face reddens in anger. Baekhyun watches Chanyeol head straight for the wall. "Look in front of you, would you?" It's too late as Chanyeol slams against the wall. Chanyeol groans and Baekhyun snatches the book away from him, thinking it as a form of karma. 

"Hey, help me up." Chanyeol grabs Baekhyun's ankle and Baekhyun topples over on top of Chanyeol. Baekhyun grunts at the impact. Baekhyun leans up, ready to scold the idiot, but stops as the other's deep blue eyes stare right back at his silver ones. Baekhyun finds himself easily getting lost in them. Chanyeol's eyes slowly move down to Baekhyun's lips and right then and there, sirens play in Baekhyun's head as he stands up, clearing his throat. "You idiot." He mumbles and walks away with the book.

For some apparent reason, Baekhyun wasn't able to sleep that night even if the reason was as obvious as can be. Baekhyun's eyes wouldn't budge and thoughts wouldn't stop passing through his mind. Chanyeol's icy blue eyes engraved into his head and there was no stopping it. Usually by now, he'd be immersed in a book to distract himself until he fell asleep, but due Junmyeon dragging him around for meetings, Baekhyun wasn't able to acquire a book. He had finished the book from yesterday even if a few minutes were wasted when Chanyeol rudely interrupted him. Baekhyun lights up a candle and gets up to make his way to the library. This was sucide in every scary movie and even Baekhyun knew that, but how bad could it be. 

Baekhyun thinks he's sees something from the corner of his eye and looks around him to see nothing. He curses as he holds his chest over his harshly beating heart, complementing whether he should go back or not. Is a book really worth risking his life for? Well, to answer, it's definitely a no, but he's just being overly paranoid, right? He tries to walk as casually as he can besides constantly looking behind him. A painting on the wall suddenly tips sideways. It's a family photo taken when Baekhyun was just six. 

"Chanyeol? Chanyeol, are you there?" Baekhyun looks around as all of the paintings start tipping one by one in a domino effect except for a selected few. Baekhyun walks up to one which hasn't tipped over and notices it is one of the few paintings that have been left from the previous royal family. "Chanyeol?!" 

Baekhyun starts to frantically look around. "GET OUT!" Baekhyun turns to the source of the voice. A family painting starts to catch fire and the family scream as they try to escape from the frame. "Help us!" Baekhyun quickly starts running down the hall. The fire on the candle goes out and Baekhyun throws it across the room, finding no use of it anymore. He looks at the painting and notices the family following after him from painting to painting. Baekhyun's legs start to lose balance as he falls backwards. The family punches against the frame and the glass starts to shatter. Baekhyun's heart drops to his stomach in the worst way possible. They break free of the frame and turn into ghost like figures, but unlike Chanyeol, they are black and white transparent figures with burn marks all across their skin and clothes. The family gather around him and yell. Baekhyun closes his eyes shut and covers his ears.

The yelling stops and Baekhyun opens his eyes. It's all gone or so he thought. Suddenly, Baekhyun hears the sound of something burning and looks behind him. The painting of his mom catches on fire. Baekhyun quickly stands up and frantically tries to think of how to put it out. He hopelessly drops to the floor as his eyes fill with tears. He loudly sobs as both walls start to catch fire. Baekhyun pulls on his hair and rocks his body back and forth. The walls start to close up on him and he limply does nothing to stop them as he closes his eyes, waiting for death. The sound of burning, the smell of ashes, the feeling of heat getting closer and closer. 

A cold breeze runs down his spine and Baekhyun shudders. He opens his eyes, confused, and sees Chanyeol panting. Everything is back to normal and Baekhyun uncontrollably starts sobbing again. He reaches out for his mother's painting and holds it close to him. Chanyeol kneels down beside him, rubbing his back. Baekhyun leans into the touch as his body relaxes, he leans his head on the taller's shoulder. 

"I'm sorry." Chanyeol continued to repeat and reassure the smaller. His family weren't the best out there. It's no wonder most of them went to hell. Chanyeol almost wanted to chuckle. He knew the elders' selfish way of thinking would get them killed some day. At least, he was able to get them back to where they belong. It took awhile to figure out, but in the end, all he had to do was gather their souls and lock them back into the painting. 

Baekhyun was probably on his way to the library. Chanyeol looks down at the male and notices that he had fallen asleep. It wasn't surprising as everything that happened just now must've taken a toll on him. He carries Baekhyun to his bedroom which didn't take that long to find since the door was open. After tucking the young man in, Chanyeol headed to the library. He remembers hearing Baekhyun say that his favorite genre was supernatural, but at the time, Chanyeol was only half listening while playing around with Baekhyun's hair. The blonde had said that he would've been pleased if he picked out a supernatural book next. It took about half an hour to find the supernatural section in the enormous library and another half an hour to go all the way to the top shelve to where Baekhyun probably couldn't reach to pick a book that the prince probably hasn't read. 

Chanyeol returns to the bedroom and sets the book on the nightstand. He is about to make his way out of the room until he hears a small whine sound that oddly resembles that of a puppy. Chanyeol turns to Baekhyun and sees that the sleeping male is uncomfortably shifting. Chanyeol goes over to him to tuck him in correctly, but as soon as he touches the blanket, Baekhyun pulls him to the bed and wraps his arms and legs around Chanyeol. Chanyeol's shock expression slowly relaxes and he shrugs as he wraps his arms securely around Baekhyun, allowing the blonde to cuddle into him. 

Baekhyun wakes at the loss of warmth. His eyes slowly adjust to the morning sun. He looks around the room and stops at Chanyeol who is busy looking out the window. Baekhyun checks the time before getting up. 10 AM. He walks over to Chanyeol, a wobble in his step. He immediately leans into Chanyeol and feels a sense of relief as he regains his balance, though he doesn't pull away from the taller. 

"What are you looking at?" Baekhyun turns to look out the window. The garden that his mother was very fond of was in view. The sunflowers, his mom's favorite, stand tall in more than half of the garden. Baekhyun smiles and turns back to look at Chanyeol. "Nothing in particular. It's just.." Chanyeol pauses as he looks straight at Baekhyun. "Really soothing." Baekhyun stares back before breaking it, suddenly feeling embarrassed as he looks down at his feet. 

"My dad's suppose to be here today. Let me check before I go to the restroom. I'll be back." Baekhyun starts to walk towards the bedroom door. "Wait!" Chanyeol calls out. Baekhyun turns around, surprised. "Sorry. It's just that- are you okay today?" Baekhyun's smile reaches his eyes. 

"I'm fine. Thanks for asking." Chanyeol turns his head quickly and Baekhyun bites down a laugh as he sees the taller's ears turn into a crimson red color. 

Baekhyun is outside his father's bedroom door. He hesitates before opening it. The bed is neatly made and the room shows no sign of anyone being inside it in the past day. What did he expect? Baekhyun, relieved yet sad spots a picture frame on the shelf opposite of the bed. He slowly takes it and rubs the dust of the frame. It's their wedding photo, obviously before Baekhyun was born. The two have big smiles and his mother looks beautiful as always. Baekhyun thoughtfully puts the frame back down and turned to walk out of the room. 

Baekhyun freezes as he sees a figure covered by a sheet kneeling on the bed. Baekhyun screams as he opens the bedroom door, turning around one last time to get a glimpse of an empty yet now messy bed. Chanyeol turns around to Baekhyun as the smaller quickly close his bedroom door and slams his back against it. He slides down the door. His breathing staggered and his heart pulling. 

"Hey. Hey." Chanyeol quickly gathers Baekhyun into his arms. "I can't do this anymore, Chanyeol. I can't. This is so stupid." Baekhyun's voices wavers through every word. "I know. I know but I'm here. I'll be here." Chanyeol runs his fingers through Baekhyun's blonde locks. Baekhyun wraps his arms around Chanyeol tightly. 

"You know when I first saw you, you were the most beautiful thing I've ever seen, but I saw how dull your eyes were. They lacked warmth. You were like a rose slowly withering away." Baekhyun leans his head up to look at Chanyeol. "I might be a ghost, but I can feel my heart jump every time you smile and laugh. I saw the warmth slowly returning to your eyes and maybe, just maybe it was because of-"

"You." Baekhyun cuts him off. He stares dreamily into Chanyeol's eyes. "Can you fall in love with a ghost?" Chanyeol chuckles as he looks at Baekhyun's dumbfounded expression. 

"I don't know you tell me." Baekhyun finally smiles. "I guess it's a yes then." Chanyeol smiles gets impossibly wider as he connects his forehead with the others. "I know its kinda scary-"

"Talk about an understatement." Baekhyun rolls his eyes. "Hey! Let me finish!" Baekhyun giggles and nods. "I'll always protect you, okay? I'll be here for you no matter what. You don't have to worry about a thing." Chanyeol leans in closer and Baekhyun does as well. Their lips meet in an innocent kiss. Their hearts react pleasantly and beat together in a steady rhythm. As they pull away, Baekhyun laughs out loud. 

"How long have we known each other? Like two months max?" Chanyeol's face gets serious. "I'm pretty sure it was love at first sight." Baekhyun hits him on the chest and laughs. "Oh, how cliche." 

"No, it's not! I'm like your knight in shining armor protecting his princess or shall I say prince?" Chanyeol begins to flex his arms in different angles and Baekhyun has no choice, but to hit him again. "Oh, shut up." Baekhyun leans into Chanyeol and smiles against his neck. Chanyeol smiles with him, feeling the movement against his neck. 

"I love you." Baekhyun whispers against his ear. 

"I love you, too."


End file.
